The Ritual
by XellanxLarxene
Summary: Just as he is about to give up on life, she manages to save him. But can he really stop himself from becoming his Father, quite literally? And what would happen to his half brothers, then? OC/OC
1. My Name Is-

**A.N Yes, I realize that this is much shorter than I normally use. However, I just wanted to get this story out. It has been sitting on my brain for a long time, so I finally decided to put it onto data. It will have it's length in future chapters, don't worry.**

* * *

I've never liked my parents.

I just needed to say this before I told you the rest of my Story. I've had the craziest family, and I'm glad at one thing:

I am going to kill them all.

I was told at a young age that I was special, by my mom. I didn't find out who my dad was until it showed. My one wing, a mirror image of his. You see, I am Sephiroth's son. I never wanted to be his son. As a matter of fact, if I could, I would make it so that I didn't exist.

My mom was one of the few devotees to Sephiroth. She kept insisting, when I was 7, that I take up swordplay, and gave me a katana. I threw it out and got myself a miniature Buster Sword. I was making a statement, that I would not become like my father. I was eight when I learned of my mom's true purpose for me:

I was to become Sephiroth.

At that moment, I rarely talked to my mom. The only way she got information was through Yaz and Zol, my half brothers. I was ridiculed by her, the only family I had since Uncles Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz tried to get me to believe that Mr. Strife was evil, but I saw what he had to do. I trained my use of the Buster Sword under him, in private.

* * *

The day I met her was the first day of High School, 11th grade year. I was new, since my insane mother homeschooled me for so long. I prayed the night before, that they would accept me for who I am, not who my father was. I was so wrong. Almost everyone gave me an evil eye, knowing of my descent. I was about to sit in the back of the bus when I noticed an empty seat, next to a girl, staring forward.

"Can I sit here?" I asked her, nervous.

"Sure." She said, not looking at me.

I sat down, waved my hand in front of her face, then said, "What's so interesting about the seat?" I asked her.

"I don't know. I'm blind." She said, solidly.

My eyes widened, and I nervously said, "I'm sorry. How did you get like this?"

"Geostigma has its bad parts, especially when it occurs in your eyes." She explained.

"I'm sorry." I said, knowing what the cause of Geostigma was.

"It's okay. So, what's your name?" She asked me.

"Dak. My name is Dak." I said to her.

"Elena, after my mother." She said, holding her hand out to the sound of where my voice was coming from. I took it lightly, and we shook.

* * *

I decided a few months after we decided to go out to tell her of my origins. I didn't want to suprise or scare her. We were sitting at the roof of Aerith's Memorial Church, one of our usual hangouts, when I told her, "Honey, I need to inform you of something."

What is it Dak?" She asked, concern in her voice.

"I...I need to tell you of my origins." I said to her, picking up one of her sensitive hands.

"What are you-" She said before I stopped her.

"It is better to understand with you feeling it." I told her. I brought her delicate hand to my back, and led her to where my lone wing met my body.

"What the-?" She asked me. I said nothing as she frantically tried to find my other wing, but to no avail. Why do you have only one wing? She asked me.

"I am Sephitoth's son." I told her after a short pause. She moved her hand off of my back as soon as I finished that sentence. I looked at her shocked face, then said, "If you don't want me around you anymore, I understand." I started to shift my body, enabling me to try to get up.

"Wait!" She yelled, grabbing my right arm near my wrist, feeling them. She pulled me back down to my former position, rolled up the back of my sleeve, then touched the three scars, each a centimeter apart. "Why would you do this to yourself?" She asked me.

"Because of my mom's plans for me. I wanted them to end with me." I explained. At that moment, I told Elena everything; my plans to murder all of my family, my lessons with the Buster Sword, and my mom's plan for me.

"Wow." Was all she could say.

"We shouldn't date." I said to her.

"Why?" She asked me.

"Because I'm a monster." I said, pulling my legs toward me. She did the most unbelievable thing after that.

She put her arms around me, and said, "I don't care. You will never be your father."


	2. Put An End To Me

I walked back into my house after returning Elena to hers, and was immediately bombarded by questions. "Where were you?" My horrid mother asked.

"None of your goddamn business." I said, using the hard soles of my boots to show how pissed I was at her, and didn't want to talk.

"Get your ass back here! I need to cleanse you of good! You'll be a disgrace to your father!" She yelled, following me. I turned around, punched her square in the face, and started walking back to my room.

"Cleanse that, Bitch. If you still don't get it, I hate Sephiroth. Nothing will ever change that. And I will never become Sephiroth. Now, you can either choose to accept this fact and abandon the hope of gaining Sephiroth back, or you can have me stay in my room for eternity, and never speak to you again." I said, pulling my door closed. I immediately went to the lock, and twisted it vertical, making it so that only I could use the door. I backed off of the door and went to my bed, which had black sheets on it. As soon as I laid down on it, I felt a clunk, right where my pillow is. I reached under my head, and pulled out a single, thin bracelet. It was silver in color, and had a string of beads falling down it. I instantly recognized it as my father's, so I threw it out of the window.

* * *

After about an hour in my room, I heard my phone buzz. I flipped it open to see that I had a new text message.

_To: Dak_

_From: Elena 3_

I chuckled, remembering how Elena told me to put her contact in my phone. I hit the button to show the message, and the screen changed.

"_Hey, honey! I hope you aren't in the same mood as you were for those cuts. Do you think that I can come over?"_

I had a quizzical look on my face as I read the last part of the text. I moved my other hand from behind my head, and started typing.

_To: Elena 3_

_From: Dak_

"_Are you kidding? I just got you back to your house. Besides, aren't your parents worried about what would happen to you?"_

I waited for a few minutes before I heard my phone go off again. I flipped it open, and started reading.

_To: Dak_

_From: Elena 3_

"_The good part of having two Turks for parents is that they are all off at work. Besides, I want to keep a close eye on you, to make sure that you don't try that again."_

I chuckled, and went to typing.

_To: Elena 3_

_From: Dak_

"_Really? Being watched by a blind person? That's like going up to a deaf guy and go, 'Ya hear that?'"_

It took less time for her to respond.

_To: Dak_

_From: Elena 3_

"_Just get your big, feathery ass over here and get me."_

I chuckled, got up, and unfurled my wing out of the window, which I was already half out of, when I sent her my last text.

_To: Elena 3_

_From: Dak_

"_As you wish."_

* * *

After I flew back over from the opposite side of town, I set Elena down in my room.

"How do you manage to keep yourself flying with only one wing?" She asked me, sitting down on my bed.

"I don't know. It's weird, I know..." I said, taking a seat beside her, my wing pressed up tuck against my back. She wrapped herself in a hug on me, causing me to fall over.

"Now, let's make sure that you don't get the urge to hurt yourself like that again." She said, seductively. She immediately moved her face to my chin, and started to kiss it.

"Honey, that's my chin. Go up about a half inch." I said. She then did as told, and started kissing me on my lips. I placed my arms at the small of her back, resting them there, and returning her kiss. She moved her hands along my body, and up to my neck, where she slid her hands behind it, locking us in this position.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK** "Dak! It's time for Dinner!" I heard Zol yell into my room.

"Shit." I said to Elena, backing off. I turned my head towards my door, and yelled, "Be down in a minute, Zol!"

"Damn. This sucks." Elena said, crawling off me and propping herself up on my bed with one arm.

"You're telling me. When I got home, my whore of a mother told me that I had to be cleansed of good. As if." I said, standing up.

"Be back soon..." Elena begged me.

"As you wish." I said, opening the door big enough for me to slide out, and quickly closed the door after me.

* * *

"What took you so long?" I was asked by my mother as soon as I got down.

"I just took as long as I do. It's called being me." I responded, taking the seat at the table farthest from her. Yaz handed me a plate of spaghetti that was overly sauced, one of my favorite dishes, and a fork.

"You should be more like your father. He was a great man. Always on time." Mother said.

"He also tried to destroy the planet, which I'm not going to do. I thought that our little talk earlier pretty plainly said this." I said, putting some of my dinner in my mouth.

"It doesn't matter. It's your destiny, Dak. You can't change it. You shall become your father. You might as well accept this fact, and accept it now." Mother said to me, coldly. I pushed my plate away, and laughed.

"Oh, I shall, shall I? What, I can't be anything more than a pawn of destiny? Well, bitch, I think that it's time you listened to my philosophy: **I **control my fate. Nobody else! Got it Memorized?" I said, stepping away from the table, and heading back to my room. I was pursued by Zol and Yaz, whom I promptly stopped a yard before my door. "What do you two want?" I asked them, crossing my arms.

"We would like to apologize to you for what Mother has said tonight. She still cares for you, you know." Yaz explained.

"And what does that have to do with the price of tea in Nibelheim?" I asked them.

"Nothing, we just wanted you to remember that she is still our Mother, and that we all care for her, even you." Zol said.

"Yeah. And I care for her just about as far as I can drop an anvil on her, which ain't much." I said, walking into my room, locking it. I looked at my bed, which now held a sleeping Elena on it. "Hmph. She must have tired herself out." I said to myself, opening the window to see the rain that was occurring now. I walked over to my closet, grabbed a heavy jacket from it, and wrapped Elena in it. I carefully held her in my arms, bridal style, and flew out my window, taking her back to her home. As soon as I landed at her large mansion's front doors, I walked up to the handle, and was about to push it open until the door swung open, and I saw the face of Tseng, Elena's Father.

"Oh, hello Elena's Dad. Elena wanted to come over to my house, but she fell asleep, so I decided to bring her back here." I explained, a drop of sweat forming on the back of my head. The man looked me over, and smiled.

"It's alright. I don't mind. You've brought my daughter home to her bed, which isn't what I would expect from a boy your age. You're becoming a fine young Gentleman." He said, letting me step in out of the rain.

"Yeah, well, I've got some different shoes to fill than what my Father used to fill them with." I said. The Turk man led me upstairs, where I was directed to where Elena's room was, so I went and placed her in her bed, tucked her in, and gave her a quick peck on her forehead. After this, I walked out of her room, and closed the door to her room.

"You really care for my Daughter, don't you?" He asked.

"Yes, Mr. Tseng." I said, placing my hands together.

"Good. I just hope that you don't use your Father's fury on her." He said.

"I am nothing like my father, Mr. Tseng." I informed him.

"Please, call me Tseng. Anyway, I would just like to have your word that you will never intentionally try to harm my daughter." He said.

"I swear it on my life." I informed him.

"Good. Then I can trust you." He said, patting me on the back.

* * *

"Something on your mind?" Master Cloud asked me during strikes.

"Not a whole lot, Sir." I responded, blocking a sideswipe and knocking him down. I pointed the tip of my sword to his neck, and held it over there, hovering.

"Very good... Now, what's wrong?" Master Cloud asked me, after being pulled up from the ground.

"I..I don't know what you mean, Sir..." I asked, thrusting my sword into the ground, holstering it there.

"There's something that was bugging you all during that fight, It reflected in your stance. So, what's the problem?" He asked me, vivid eyes full of Mako Energy staring into my soul.

"W...well, I kinda...told Elena everything...and, she...felt...something else..." I said, rubbing my right wrist. Master Cloud took my wrist from me, and peeled away at my sleeve, revealing the cut marks to the world.

"I take it she felt these." He said, giving me a disapproving frown.

"A...and my wing..." I said.

"Well, it's good that you're opening up to her. It means that you are beginning to accept that even though you don't like where you're from, you are from there, and there's no changing it." Master Cloud said, picking up his Buster Sword, and hanging it back up on the wall.

"Thanks..." I said, pulling my Buster Sword out from the ground, and placed it up on the wall, below Master Cloud's.

"Something else is on your mind." Master Cloud said, crossing his arms. I started looking around everywhere, deliberating in my head, before I finally gave a sigh of approval.

"I have...this...feeling..." I explained.

"Of what?" He asked.

"Of...You Know Who...coming back. I think I can...sense him...from somewhere other than me..." I explained. Master Cloud's eyes lit up with shock upon hearing this.

"What?..." Was the only thing that Master Cloud managed to choke out.

"I don't know how...but I can tell that he's coming...but the exact method of how is beyond me." I explained. I walked over to the Buster Swords, staring at them for a while, and finally said, "Master Cloud, if it turns out he will come from me, I'll fight him as much as I can, but in case I can't fight him...I want you to put an end to me." I said.

"No, I won't do that. I don't want anyone else dying because of him." Master Cloud said.

"Please, Master. I don't want him to come out either. But if it has to be done, I'd rather you do it. You'd be giving me Mercy." I explained. Master Cloud looked at the ground, then back at me.

"Alright, I'll do it. But only if Sephiroth comes back. If it's just because you fear the possibility, then I won't do it." He said. I nodded, thanked him, and walked away, my lesson for today over.

* * *

"Hey Dak!" Elena said as soon as I sat down beside her on the bus the next day. She placed my heavy coat into my lap, and said, "You left this at my house last night. It was really sweet that you took me home, after, you know." I chuckled, and wrapped my arm around her, giving her a quick peck on her lips, just before I got hit in the head with a milk carton.

"Hey, Sephiroth-2, watch where your head is next time." One of the bullies obnoxiously said. I simply wiped my face, and kept my arm over Elena's shoulders, ignoring the outside world.

"Hey, Dak, My parents would like to have you over for dinner tonight. Is that Okay with you?" Elena asked me, wrapping her arms around my waist, keeping me close to her.

"Yeah, it's okay. I wouldn't mind. I'll just lock my door and fly over there." I said, noticing that we had just arrived at school. "We're about to get off." I told her.

"Great. I've got to go to Science, which is a pain, since they apparently don't believe in braille. What about you?" She asked me.

"English. I'm being forced to talk proper, but I hate every moment of it. Like hell they'll try and get me to act like them." I said, as we were stepping off the bus. "I wonder if my Whore of a Mother decided to fuck with my schedule to try and do this." I said.

"Beats me. Anyway, I'll see you tonight." Elena said, pulling out her cane.

"See you." I said, giving her a quick kiss on her forehead, and quickly went to class.


	3. Fusion

After the hell of school, where I had no classes with Elena, except for lunch, She and I got back on the bus, taking our normal seats beside each other. I placed my arm behind her, and she snuggled into my side.

"School was hell today..." She said, pulling me closer to her.

"Tell me about it... I got stuck trying to do complex math...Stupid domineering mother..." I said, holding her close. I gave her a light peck on her nose, which caused her to giggle. After the long bus ride with more milk cartons being thrown at my head, we finally managed to get off of the stupid bus, and I walked her home. I was mainly doing this because I did not want to go back to the family that I hated, and also that I didn't like being away from her. It took a half hour to walk all the way to her house, but I didn't mind. It meant that I had more time with Elena, instead of being stuck with a book. As soon as we got to the door, we say Elena's Mother, who had a smile on her. She invited us in, and let us grab anything we wanted from the kitchen as a snack, which we took a large bowl of grapes to Elena's room. After she and I started to work on our homework, her writing in the complex style of braille, and me with my sloppy style, we started to lose interest in the homework a bit. After we got about half done, we put the bowl of grapes on the ground, and we started to make out. We pushed the books off of the bed, and continued, with Elena getting on top of me. I held her close, and tried to control my hardening member. She wrapped her arms behind my head, and started to straddle me, getting close to my member.

"Ngh, wait."Elena said to me.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"I...I'm not ready for..." She started to say before I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright. I understand. Let's just cuddle." I suggested. She nodded then gave me a massive hug, which I used to hold her while I turned our bodies to have our heads resting on her pillows for her bed. After a few minutes of cuddling, we heard a knock at her door, which caused us to split apart. I walked over to the door to see Tseng behind it.

"Dinner's going to be ready in about five minutes. I'd advise that you two be down here by then." He told us before walking away.

"Alright Elena, we've got to get ready for dinner..." I told her, walking back to the bed.

"Damn. Alright, let's get our stuff back together." She said, searching for her books on the ground with her hands. I walked over to the books and helped her pick them up, placing mine in my bag while she just put the ones marked in braille on her bed. After we were done cleaning up, we left her room. It took about a minute for me to help her down the stairs and into the dining room, where there was a small table, luckily. Elena and I got to sit together, while Tseng and Elena, his wife and Elena's mother, sat at the ends. We sat in silence for a while, Tseng and Elena's mom drinking sips of wine occasionally with their steaks, until Tseng finally broke the silence.

"So, Dak, how was your Schoolwork going?" He asked.

"It's going fine. I'm purposely failing all my classes." I told him. He looked at me with a confused glare in his eyes, so I said, "My mother changed my classes again. Whenever she does that, I intentionally don't do the work so that they change it back."

"Why does your mother change your classes?" Elena's mom asked.

"My mother wants me to become my father. I don't want that. So, I undermine everything that she tries to do." I explained.

"Why does she want you to be like your father?" She asked.

"No, not like. Be. She wants me to become my father, quite literally." I explained. Elena's mom's eyes widened to this, and she looked at me with a slack jaw.

"Who Is your father?" She asked me after a second. I inhaled, preparing myself for the answer.

"Sephiroth. But I am far from being him. I am a kind, gentle soul. I hate my family, and I'm being trained in the use of the Buster Sword under Mr. Strife." I explained, watching as her fork dropped to the plate.

"Oh...oh my..." She said. Tseng continued to eat, having known this, and Elena's Mom noticed. "You knew?" She asked him.

"Of course I knew. He's got a wing. Only his kids have wings. But I trust that he is in the right mindset. He does not hold his father's anger." Tseng said, defending me.

"Still, I don't exactly feel comfortable near him." She said.

"I still believe that he is with hope. He does not want to fall into the same category as his father, which is what people have him as when they first know of his origins. I think of him as his own person, and not as what his father did. I ask you to please share my beliefs in this." Tseng said. I remained silent for the rest of their little debate, watching them rebuttle each other constantly. Elena wrapped an arm around mine, and I held onto her hand when it made itself down to mine.

"Could you all just please stop? I don't care where Dak came from, or what Dak has been told to do. All I care about is that Dak remains as cheerful to me in twenty years as he is now. I love him, and he loves me. Nothing will ever cause us to be apart." Elena said to her parents. After her speech, I gave a small smile, due to being happy for her. Tseng and Elena's mom looked at each other, then sat down.

"Thank you." I whispered to Elena, after dinner was resumed.

"Welcome." She said, kissing me on the cheek.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?" My mother shrilled as soon as I got back home.

"Out. Being me." I told her, walking up to my room.

"Just because you date one of them doesn't mean that you can escape your Destiny. Just accept it so that you can fulfill your purpose in life!" She chastised to me.

"How about you accept that you can want in one hand, and shit in the other, and see which one fills up faster." I said, walking into my room and locking the door. After that, I put in my ear buds, and used the music to drown out the sounds of my mother yelling at me. I did this for a while, until my phone, which was what was producing the music, alerted me to an alarm that I had set. I opened my phone to see what was the alert, when I remembered that I set it to remind me five minutes before I would be late for a training session with Mr. Strife. I opened my window, and promptly flew out, leaving my house in a flash.

* * *

"Dak! You were close to being late!" Mr. Strife said to me as soon as I set down on the ground.

"To be perfectly honest, Mr. Strife, close only counts in Horseshoes and Hand Grenades..." I said to him.

"Yeah, you're right. Alright, let's go." He said, picking up his Buster Sword. I pulled mine from the wall, and we proceeded to spar against one another, using the blunt edges of the two large blades. During our fight, we engaged in a riveting conversation.

"So, how are things between you and Elena?" Cloud said, making a large horizontal swing, which I effortlessly dodged.

"Pretty good. She and I managed to get her mother to our side. Now all I have to do is make sure that he doesn't come out." I said, dodging and blocking more swings.

"Ah. Keep this up, and I'm going to have to amp up your training!" Cloud said, making another swing at me, which I dodged and sent a strike towards him.

"Like that?" I said when the blade connected. Cloud stopped, and then started laughing.

"Alright. You got me. Your training has just been moved up. Put up that Buster Sword, you're going to be taught a different way to fight." He told me. I nodded, and put the sword on the wall again. Cloud went over to the closet, and opened it, then tossed me a large sword that had a similar grip to the normal Buster Sword, but a different blade, actually looking like a sword. I saw a button near the hilt and pushed it, sending out two large prongs instantly. "That's the main body of the Fusion Sword." Cloud said, tossing me a smaller blade, with the handle literally built into it.

"Fusion Sword?" I asked him, curious to this new phrasing.

"Yes. It is made up of seven swords total, each combining onto the main sword, until they are all together." Cloud said, pulling out a special holster for the swords. After strapping that to my back and sheathing the swords into them, I learned how to walk around with the thing on. After a few minutes, I started to train against a large wooden dummy. After a few swings, however, I kept hitting the blades together during the middle of their attacks.

"Master, I can't do this. The blades won't cooperate with each other." I said, dropping the swords to my sides.

"You're doing it wrong. The Fusion Swords should not be used as separate blades. They only work as one." Cloud said, taking two from my back. He walked up to the dummy, and quickly made fifteen slashes, all without having the blades strike each other. He turned back to me, and waved the swords again, telling me to try. I held out the swords in the stance I was shown, and quickly did the same cuts, only knocking the blades together once. "Alright. We're getting somewhere." Cloud said to me.

"Alright." I said, raising the blades up.

* * *

I flew back to my room after the lesson was done, and my arms were tired from swinging the two swords. Master Cloud already stated that he was going to teach me how to combine the Fusion Sword tomorrow, so I was going to try to get as much sleep as I could. However, I felt my phone vibrate again. I pulled it out to see Elena was calling me. Chuckling, I flipped it open and started talking.

"Hey Elena!" I said to her.

"Hey Dak! Do you want to come over again tomorrow?" She asked me.

"Gee, I'm not sure. Won't your parents think that I'm a burden on them, or homeless or something?" I asked her.

"No, they don't mind. I've told them what was going on after you left. They understand why you're around me and all. So, as far as they're concerned, Our home is Your home..." She explained.

"Wow...Thanks, Elena..." I said to her.

"You're welcome, Dak...Besides..." She said before a slight pause, and she started up again, albeit softer in tone, "If you're here more often, I'll be ready faster..."

"I love you..." I said to her after giving a small laugh to her previous statement.

"I love you too Dak." She said, making a sound that I knew was a kiss through the microphone in the phone, so I did the same to my phone, hanging up after she and I had a long debate on who would hang up first. Once I put my phone in my pocket, I heard a knocking on my door. I applied the chain lock on my door, and unlocked it, pulling it out to the extent of the chain, revealing Yaz.

"What do you want, Yaz?" I asked him.

"You missed dinner. Why did you miss dinner?" He asked me.

"I already had it. I don't need to eat here all the time... And I don't need permission from you to eat elsewhere." I said, slamming the door back to where it was, and locking the knob again.

"You can't get away from his will, Dak. He will come back, one way or another..." Yaz said to me.

"If he does, then I'll kill him." I said, dropping myself on my bed, and intentionally going to sleep fast.


	4. Abandoned

I was rudely awoken this morning by Zol, who was pounding on my door.

"Get up. You have school today." He shouted through the door. I groaned, and then got up, brushing my long black hair behind my ear, but not before I noticed a single, silver hair sticking out of the bunch. I pulled and plucked it from my head, keeping my heritage a secret.

"I need to dye my hair again..." I said. I pulled on a black trenchcoat, put my backpack on my shoulders, and flew out the window. I landed a few blocks from the bus stop, in an alley, where I retracted my wing and just walked out. When I got there, Elena was waiting for me, looking in no direction, however. She looked in my direction when my boots started to make clopping sounds on the ground, and she started to walk in my direction. She gave me a hug as soon as we were close, which I returned.

"I'm glad you came." She said, holding close to my body as we walked back to the bus stop.

"I'm glad too. So, how did you sleep?" I asked her.

"I slept great. No nightmares, and I think that I saw you in my dreams..." She said to me, kissing my neck. I chuckled, and then walked her back to the thing. I stood there, her under my arm, keeping her safe. After a few minutes, the bus came, and Elena and I took our normal seats in the back of the bus. I had my arm around her, and she was snuggling into my side. I smiled, and she did as well.

"I didn't ask you how you slept...so how did you?" She asked me.

"Long and hard, like a dick." I said, joking with her, which made her laugh and give me a playful slap.

"Haha...so how did you really sleep?" She asked me after that.

"I slept fine...I was dreaming of you, until Zol woke me up, that is..." I said, pulling her closer to me, which made her snuggle into me more.

"That's fun. I think that after school, I'm going to try to learn how to see without my eyes." She said to me.

"That sounds weird and hard. I'll help with what you need my help with." I told her.

"Thanks, Dak." She said, giving me a kiss on my chin.

"That's my chin again." I said, leaning down a bit to kiss her mouth.

"At least I was close..." She said after we parted.

"Close only counts in Horseshoes and Hand Grenades." I said to her, which made her laugh.

"Where did you come up with that?" She asked me.

"I don't really know. It just came to me one day." I said, blocking a paper ball aimed for Elena's head.

"Nice block, Sephiroth 2!" An idiot said to me. I promptly flipped him off, and then returned my attention to Elena.

"Hey, fuck you!" Elena shouted in the direction of the idiot.

"That's my girl..." I said, giving her another hug.

"I know..." She said, wrapping her arms around my waist. When we got to the school, the Principal was waiting at the bus stop. As soon as we got off the bus, we walked up to us, which weirded me out.

"Are you Dak Moss?" He asked me.

"Yes..." I said to him.

"And I believe that this is Elena Tsung?" He asked her.

"Correct..." She said to him.

"I've come to inform him that we've changed his schedule. Now, his schedule is also your schedule.

"Seriously?" I asked him.

"Yes." He said, his cracked sunglasses hiding his current expression, but I could tell he wasn't smiling.

"Thank you Mr. Zahhak." Elena said, and we walked off. "I can't believe that your schedule got changed." She said as she walked with me to class.

"Obviously they didn't want me to ruin their reputation." I said to her. We walked into the first class, Biology, where the teacher looked at me quizzically. "Mr. Zahhak just transferred me in here." I said to him.

"Ah. Well, it's glad to have you. I'm Mr. Nitram, and I'll be your teacher." He nervously said.

"I'm glad to be here, Mr. Nitram." I said.

"Please, call me Tavros." He said.

"Okay, Tavros." I replied.

"Come on, Dak! We have to go to our table!" Elena said, pulling me by the arm and successfully navigating around sharp corners until we met at a table near the back.

"How...did you...?" I started to ask her when she interrupted me.

"After you've been around a place for a few times, you learn the way, even if you're blind." She said to me, then sitting down in her seat without dilemma.

"Wow..." I said to her.

"I know. So, let's get ready for class." She said to me. Around that time, a girl with a clip on blue tail and a cat-face beanie skipped into class.

"Good Meowrning Mr. Nitram. Isn't it a pawsitively purrfect day today?" She asked him.

"It sure is, Nepeta." He replied to her. She smiled, then looked at us.

"Who are you supurrsed to be?" She asked me.

"Dak. I'm in here now." I said to her.

"Yep. Now I can snuggle with my boyfriend anytime I want..." Elena said, wrapping me in a large hug.

"Oh! So you two are boyfurrend and girlfurrend? Isn't that pawsitively adorable?" She exclaimed, jumping up and down, then taking out a drawing tablet and a computer.

"Um...what are you doing?" I asked her, curious to her current actions.

"I'm updating my shipping wall! Whenefurr I see a new couple, I like to add them to my wall." She said, then resuming her drawing. I shrugged, and got out some paper for the class. After a while, all the other students fell into place. Tavros started teaching about the different genomes and such, which I knew all about. However, I didn't really pay much attention to the class, as I was more focused on Elena and her beauty than the subject. I was pulled out of my love daze by a ringing, which was the bell sounding for the end of class.

"Huh? What happened?" I asked her.

"Bell rang. Like it always does." Elena said to me.

"O-oh... right..." I said, earning her giggles. We then moved on to the next class.

* * *

After three classes, I got really tired of a few people. One of the guys in Elena's classes seemed like he was stoned, and stayed stoned. He had a lot of shaggy hair, and he had on clown makeup. Another guy in there had colored lenses, and a lisp. And in the last class, we had to deal with a girl who kept eyeing my throat.

"Uh...can I help you?" I asked this girl in a skirt.

"Your blood...smells...delicious..." She said, causing me to back up nervously. She noticed this, and then quickly said, "Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I have a habit of doing that..."  
"Really..." I said to her.

"Yes, now, where are my manners? I'm Kanaya." She said, holding out her hand.

"Dak..." I replied, holding out my hand, shaking hers.

"Yes, well Dak, I believe that we will become good friends, seeing as how I'm already friends with Elena." Kanaya said.

"You are?" I asked her.

"Yes, I am. Often I help her out with her outfit in Gym... Oh dear god..." She said to me.

"What?" I asked her.

"You may want to go help your girlfriend. She's about to get hit on by one of the biggest nerds in the school." She said, pointing to the guy standing in front of Elena. I immediately stormed off towards them.

"Hey pretty lady...howw's about you spend some time wwith me?..." The idiot said to her when I walked up to him and punched him square in his weird accented face. "Hey man, wwhat's the big idea?" He asked me, rubbing his face.

"Nobody. Messes. With. My. Girlfriend." I told him, putting Elena behind me.

"Howw is somethin that fine wwith you? She deservves a REAL man." He said to me.

"And you think that you're the one to fit the bill, Chuckles the Ass Clown? Or should I notice the cape and call you Harry Potter.?" I said to him.

"Pretty big talk comin from a bipedal SLUG!" He said to me.

"Pretty big talk coming from a bipedal BITCH!" I said without missing a beat. He looked at me for a moment, then ran off, going "NYEH!" at the same time.

"Wow. You are the first person to stand up to Mr. Ampora." Kanaya said.

"OH MY GOD, THAT'S WHO WAS HITTING ON ME?!" Elena screeched out before rubbing herself, trying to get his essence off.

"Honey, relax, I took care of that Atoma-ton-of-fun. Anyway, if he's a giant nerd, why does no one stand up to him?" I asked Kanaya.

"His family is rich. He belongs to one of the wealthiest families in town. The top two being Elena's and Feferi's, of course." She explained to me.

"Oh. So that's why he thought he could make a pass on my girlfriend." I said to her.

"Like hell he will! I wouldn't go out with that guy even if he was the last guy on earth!" Elena said, briefly looking for my arm, finding it, and holding it for dear life. I smiled, then held her close.

"Thanks for warning me Kanaya." I told her.

"Not a problem, Dak." Kanaya said to me as the Gym bell rang, signaling the time to go get dressed back in our normal clothes and get ready for the busses. "Don't worry, Dak. I'll take care of Elena." Kanaya said, removing my girl from my arm and starting to walk her to the girl's locker room. I went to the boy's locker room, where I saw Ampora again.

"Oh. It's you. The loww life scum that's draggin dowwn that fine piece of ass knowwn as Elena..." He said to me. I resisted all urges to punch the lights out of him, and was about to fail when a really scrawny guy punched him in the side of the head.

"SHUT UP, AMPORA! HE HAS JUST AS MUCH RIGHT TO DATE HER AS YOU DO TO STAY AWAY FROM HER!" He yelled at him, causing the geek to turn heel and run away, sobbing.

"Woah...thanks man..." I said to the guy. He looked at me with red eyes, then sighed.

"It's alright. Eridan's just a Fuckass." He said to me.

"...I'm Dak." I said to him, holding out my hand, which he shook.

"Karkat. Karkat Vantas." He said to me.

"...uh, Karkat? Why are your eyes that red?" I asked him, pulling my clothes on.

"I'm an Albino. They have no pigment in them." He said to me.

"Oh. That seems cool." I said, pulling my Gym shirt off from under the larger shirt I had specifically so no one could see my wing.

"Why do you change under that weird looking shirt?" He asked me.

"...something on my back that I'm ashamed of..." I said to him.

"Oh, I get it." He said to me, then stopped talking about it, which was good with me. As soon as I finished getting my stuff out of the locker, I turned back to him.

"Well, I'll see you Karkat." I said to him.

"Later, Man." He said to me.

* * *

After a while on the bus, we went back to Elena's house to do our homework. Which quickly got discarded for a large makeout session. She and I got close to making love again, with her staying straddled on me for a few minutes, but only for a few minutes.

"N..no...Dak, not yet..." She said, frowning. I got out from under her, and hugged her.

"It's alright, Kitten. I understand completely." I said to her. She smiled at me, and gave me a light peck.

"...can we still cuddle?..." She asked me. I smiled, then kissed her.

"Of course." I said to her. She smiled, then pulled at the covers under us, We got under there and immediately clung to each other. She lightly gripped the sleeves of my shirt, which was a long sleeved Tee with the sleeves red, and the rest white, and the decal of a broken record. I smiled, and held her close, the decal of an Atom on her white shirt coming close to the one on mine. "...I love you..." I said to her.

"...I love you too, Dak..." She replied, lying her head on my chest. We stayed like this, practically falling asleep, when I heard a knock on Elena's door again. I woke her up, then went over to open it, to see Elena's father again.

"It'll be about five minutes before dinner. come on." Tseng said to me.

"Yes sir!" I said to him, closing the door and informing Elena. She and I repacked our books in our bookbags, then went down for dinner. Upon getting there, I saw the dinner of chicken, with a side of macaroni and cheese. "Woah...simple food tonight..." I said to Elena.

"Yes, we often like to mix it up for our meals. Just because we're wealthy doesn't mean we don't eat like normal people often." Elena's Mom said to me.

"Oh..." I said to her. Elena hugged my arm, and we both sat down in the chairs that we sat in yesterday. Tseng and Elena's Mom took their seats as well, and we started to eat again. We sat in silence for a while before Elena's Mom broke it.

"So, Dak, what happened in School today?" She asked me.

"Not much. I had my classes switched to Elena's and I punched a guy in the face." I said to them. Tseng and Elena's Mom both looked at me with shocked expressions on their faces, so I decided to elaborate. "He was trying to hit on Elena, but I stopped him. He apparently thought that I was scum dragging her down. He honestly thought that since he was rich, he was a better guy for Elena." I said to them.

"But no one can tear me away from Dak. No matter what." Elena said, hugging me. I smiled, then hugged her back. We then ate the rest of our dinner with Elena's Mom and Tseng talking about their work, and before I knew it, I had to go to train with the Fusion Swords.

"I'll be back soon, Elena." I said to her, giving her a peck on the lips before I left.

* * *

I walked into my house after practice, still needing to learn how to combine the blades faster, and I got confronted by her again.

"Why is it that you always insist on staying out extremely late and you still refuse to accept what your role is to this world?" She asked me.

"Why is it that you act like an uptight bitch?" I asked her, going up to my room.

"She won't help you at all, you know! That whore will leave you, and then I'll be the only-" She was saying, until I silenced her by forcing her into the wall and holding my arm at her throat, pissed off at her.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING BAD ABOUT HER! SHE WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME AND SHE'S NOT A WHORE!_ YOU'RE THE WHORE! _I HATE THE FACT THAT YOU ALWAYS TRY TO FORCE THIS SHIT DOWN MY THROAT!" I yelled at her. She only smirked, then said something sickening.

"What are you going to do? Cut yourself again? We both know you're too much of a pussy to take a life, and you won't even have the balls to take your own. Coward." She said to me. I backed off her, then stormed up and locked my door. I grabbed a dufell bag, then started packing clothes inside it.

"She wants me gone? I'll give her gone." I said to myself, finishing packing. I slung the bag over my shoulder and flew out my window, going immediately for Elena's house. I landed outside her balcony, then tapped her window as she was brushing her hair. She turned her head around towards the sound, not knowing who or what made it. "Elena. It's me. Come to the sound of my voice." I said to her. She followed, finding the door handle with her hands, opening it, then bringing her arms close to her, trying to keep herself warm, due to the fact that she was wearing a black nightgown.

"Dak? Why are you here? Come in, you'll catch your death of cold." She said to me, stepping aside so I could. After entering, I closed the door, and hugged her close.

"Elena...I just had a fight with that bitch...and I need your help..." I said to her, bringing her hand to my wrist. "...she was about to make me do it again..." I said to her. Elena then pulled me close to her, and tried her best to soothe me as I explained what happened.

"Ssh...it's okay..." She said to me as she rubbed my head while we were seated on her bed. "She can't hurt you now...you did the right thing by coming here..." She said to me.

"...I don't want to go over there again...but I need a place to stay..." I said to her. I heard the door creak, and when I saw who made it, I was amazed.

"You can sleep here tonight, but tomorrow, we're putting you in a guest room if you have to stay again." Said Elena's Mom.

"T..thank you, ma'am." I said to her. She smiled, welcomed me, then left.

"Come on Dak, go ahead and get into some sleep clothes and we can go ahead and sleep." Elena said to me.

"B..but..." I started to say before she cut me off.

"What, afraid that the blind girl will see you?" She said to me. I said nothing for a moment, then grabbed my bag.

"Alright, I'll change, but you should keep your hands to yourself..." I said to her. She nodded, and I backed up and quickly changed out of my clothes. I pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms and a black hoodie that I always slept in, and got in the bed beside Elena. She wrapped her arms around me, and I did for her.

"Goodnight, my big teddy Bear..." She said to me. I smiled, then kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, my adorable Kitten." I said to her, before we both fell asleep.


End file.
